Batman: Arkham Madness
Batman: Arkham Madness ''is an video game set to come out in 2015. Batman will have to deal with certain Arkhamverse characters, including some new faces. Heroes *'Kevin Conroy- Batman & Bruce Wayne''' *'Troy Baker- Robin & Tim Drake' *'Quinton Flynn- Nightwing & Dick Grayson' *'Khary Payton- Azrael & Michael Lane' *'Grey DeLisle- Catwoman & Selina Kyle' *Jensen Ackles - Red Hood & Jason Todd 'Allies' *'Martin Jarvis- Alfred Pennyworth' *'Kimberly Brooks- Oracle & Barbra Gordon' *'David Kaye- James Gordon' *'Robert Costanzo- Harvey Bullock' *'Khary Payton- Mayor Joseph' *'Tom Kane- Warden Sharp' *'Stana Katic- Talia Al Ghul' Villains *'Tara Strong- Harley Quinn & Harleen Quinzel' - One of the villains hired by Scarecrow *'Troy Baker- Two-Face & Harvey Dent/The Joker/The Arkham Knight' **'Two-Face-'''The Original District Attorney of Gotham. He is one of the major villains who is hired by Scarecrow **'Joker-'In Batman: Arkham City, The Joker dies because of the TITAN poisoning. Now, The Joker haunts Batman's life and appears in flashbacks. **The Arkham Knight - A new villain created by Rocksteady and Geoff Johns *'Dee Bradley Baker- Bird-'Bird is apart of Bane's gang and is a side mission villain. *'Fred Tatasciore - Bane''' The leader of his gang. He is also a side mission character. *'Matthew Mercer- Anarky & Lonnie Machin-'''Anarky is apart of the League of Assassins and is one of the Major Villains *'Nolan North- The Penguin''' An major villain who helps Scarecrow with the defeat of Batman. *'Steve Blum- Killer Croc & Waylon Jones-'''A major villain who is only avaliable in an side mission *'Tasia Valenza- Poison Ivy & Pamela Isley-'Major villain. In Arkham City, she says to Catwoman that she will destroy all of humanity. She is now seen working with Harley Quinn. *'Kevin Conroy- Hush & Tommy Elliot-'An informant who works with Black Mask and figures out who Batman really is. He is an major villain *'Brian Bloom- Black Mask & Roman Sionis-'Black Mask is an gang leader who is out for revenge for Robin. Batman has to protect Robin during the main story. He is an major villain. *John Noble'- Scarecrow & Jonathan Crane- The Main Antagonist ' Side Missions There will be 15 side missions related to a certain character in the game which hasn't been announced yet. New Gameplay Features Batman: Arkham Madness will include Fear Takedowns where Batman will be able to easily takedown three enemies without being seen. Batman will also have the ability to go into any building he sees. Vehicles Batman and the other playable characters will have the ability to go into vehicles. With Batman, whenever Batman drop to the ground, the players can press any button to call the Batmobile. The Batmobile will also have Battle Mode. Battle Mode is an feature which is only used on the Arkham Knight's tanks and helicopters. Batman can also use the Batwing to fly to the Batcave. The villains however, will be able to hijack cars. To hijack a car, the player must press the A, X or Space buttons. The heroes also have their own vehicles (apart from the flying superheroes). To use their vehicles, the player must press the A, X or Space buttons. Plot TBA Skins There will unlockable alternative skins in the game. *Batman **Green Lantern Corps **Dark Knight Rises **Knightfall **Arkham Origins **Armored (Armored Edition) **Arkham City **Suit V 8.0.4 **Suit V 8.0.5 **Young Justice **Injustice **First Appearnce **60's Batman **Batman 89 **Batman v Superman (Armored) **Batman v Superman *Robin **Animated **New 52 **Alternate Arkhamverse costume **Armored (Armored Edition) **Civillian **Teen Titans **The Batman **Young Justice *Nightwing **New 52 **Armored (Armored Edition) **Injustice **Disco Nightwing **Animated **The Batman **Teen Titans **Civillian **Young Justice *Azrael **Knightfall **Armored (Armored Edition) **Jean Paul Valley Azrael Villains Pack *Scarecrow **Batman Begins **Animated Series **Civillian *Catwoman **Dark Knight Rises **Batman Returns **Armored (Armored Edition) **First Appearnce *Harley Quinn **New 52 **Animated Series **Harley Quinn's Revenge **Injustice *Deathstroke **Teen Titans **Arrow **New 52 **Injustice **Judas Contract *Copperhead **Original **Animated **New 52 Heroes Pack *Superman **Man of Steel **Injustice **New 52 **Regime **Armored (Armored Edition) **Batman v Superman **Civillian **Gods & Monsters *Bruce Wayne **Vigilante **Civillian **Batman v Superman Bruce Wayne **Batman 89 Bruce Wayne **60's Batman Bruce Wayne **The Dark Knight Returns Bruce Wayne **The Batman **Young Justice *Green Lantern **New 52 **Injustice **Armored (Armored Edition) **Civillian *Wonder Woman **New 52 **Injustice **Agent Diana Prince **Armored (Armored Edition) **Gods & Monsters Teen Titans *Cyborg **Injustice **New 52 **Armored (Armored Edition) *Raven **Injustice **Teen Titans **Armored (Armored Edititon) *Superboy **Project CADMUS **New 52 **Young Justice **Armored (Armored Edition) *Wonder Girl **Young Justice **Armored (Armored Edition) *Beast Boy **New 52 **Young Justice **Armored (Armored Edition) Bat Family * Robin (Damian Wayne) *Batgirl **Civillian **Armored (Armored Edition) **New 52 **Young Justice *Red Hood (Jason Todd) **Battle For The Cowl **Armored (Armored Edition) **Hush **New 52 **Civillian **Under The Red Hood *Batwoman **Animated **Armored (Armored Edition) Arkham Legends *Bane **Dark Knight Rises **Knightfall **Young Justice **Injustice *Joker **Dark Knight **Killing Joke **Red Hood **Arkham Origins **Animated Series *Hugo Strange **Animated Series **Comics *Riddler **Batman Forever **Animated Series **The Batman **Arkham Origins *Penguin **Batman Returns **Animated Series **Arkham Origins **Arkham City *Two-Face **Dark Knight **Comics **Batman Forever **Harvey Dent **Animated DO NOT COPY OR EDIT DO NOT COPY OR EDIT THIS IDEA WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM ZMAN700. Playable Chracters *'Batman''' *'Nightwing' *'Robin' (Co-Op) *'Azrael' (Multiplayer) 'Playable Characters in DLC packs' Villains Pack * Scarecrow * The Arkham Knight * Catwoman * Harley Quinn * Deathstroke * Copperhead Heroes Pack * Azrael * Superman * Bruce Wayne (Training) * Green Lantern * Wonder Woman Teen Titans Pack * Robin (Damian Wayne) * Cyborg * Raven * Superboy * Wonder Girl * Beast Boy Bat Family Pack * Batgirl * Robin (Damian Wayne) * Red Hood (Jason Todd) * Batwing * Batwoman Arkham Legends Pack * Bane * Joker * Hugo Strange * Riddler * Penguin * Two-Face Armored Edition Just like Batman: Arkham City, Arkham Madness will include a Batman: Arkham Madness Armored Edition for the WiiU. It is also being developed for the PS Vita and the 3DS. Category:Video games